


Dirty Tears

by izzybelledot



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Crying, Dialogue Light, Don't Like Don't Read, Don't Read This, Emotional Hurt, Everything Hurts, F/M, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Hurt No Comfort, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Needs a Break, Marinette Dupain-Cheng-centric, Non-Consensual Touching, Please Don't Hate Me, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Ending, Why Did I Write This?, adrien is shit, im so sorry, literal shit, mature themes, this is horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzybelledot/pseuds/izzybelledot
Summary: Ladybug thought she could trust Chat Noir, this is her thought process as she learns she can't.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki
Comments: 16
Kudos: 281





	Dirty Tears

Ladybug remembered how Chat Noir would look at her. With heavy lidden eyes and bright grins that just struck her as _wrong _even though she had no explanation for it.__

__And he was encouraging and helpful and she needed him so she brushed those feelings, that uncomfortableness aside. Because it was for the good of Paris, and she wouldn’t ignore someone cuz they made her feel uncomfortable. She had no concrete evidence of anything malicious, she didn’t even believe it was malicious._ _

__Then things got more physical._ _

__He would grab her hand, kiss her cheek, pressing himself against her whenever he could. He asked for kisses as payment, and would occasionally be distracted in fights and she _felt _rather than saw his eyes on her. But when she would turn he would be focused, hanging back a ways, but not looking at her.___ _

____She wondered if she was crazy somedays, for imagining that gross feeling. When she voiced her concerns to Tikki, she had blown things out of proportion, talking about setting boundaries. Which yeah, maybe that was a good idea. But then it might be awkward if he wasn’t doing anything wrong, so she stayed quiet._ _ _ _

____And then Master Fu left Paris, losing the part of him that she had known. Ladybug felt like she had been thrown headfirst into a tidal wave of responsibilities and expectations. Marinette felt like she had lost a dear friend._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Chat Noir felt like he had been given an opportunity._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____He started sticking around more, lingering after attacks and unabashedly trailing his eyes along with her retreating figure. Then she caught him following her, not completely at first, just a step. Then next time he took a handful of steps, and then she got worried._ _ _ _

____So she reminded him that why couldn’t know each other’s identities, that it was dangerous to everyone. He had laughed it off, reminding her that the master was gone, and they could make their own rules. He pulled her closer, hands low on her waist until she backed off, feeling only a little resistance from him._ _ _ _

____She didn’t understand why she had cried that night, why Tikki had looked so sad and reminiscent. Like when she was remembering her past holders again, and Marinette had dipped her tears quickly. There was no reason for her to cry, nothing had happened. She was fine, it was fine. He had done nothing wrong._ _ _ _

____But she started rushing off after Akumas, ducking around various buildings just in case. Because she didn’t know anything, and she was just being cautious. She wasn’t scared of him._ _ _ _

____Then one day, he had stopped her. Grabbing her wrist and pulling her into his embrace in an alleyway after an Akuma. He dipped his head to nestle it into her shoulder, kissing the collar of her suit, and letting his hands drift from her waist-_ _ _ _

____She had run off quickly, dropping to her bedroom floor in confused sobs. Tikki could only comfort her quietly, eyes sad and broken. Then she told her to take the cat miraculous, to strip him of the responsibility. She told her that Chat Noir was sexually harassing her, but Marinette didn’t know how that could be true. She hadn’t expressly told him to stop earlier, after all, she had pushed him away and had told him before she wasn’t interested- but she hadn’t said anything at that moment had she?_ _ _ _

____She shook it off, promising to do something about it if it got worse._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____And it did get worse, but not enough for Marinette to feel that Chat Noir meant it that way. But she started telling him to stop, only to be answered with arrogant smirks and questions. “Are you sure you want me to stop,” He whispered to her breathily as he let his hands shift down her shoulders._ _ _ _

____“Yes,” She replied, already feeling her head spinning in fear. “Stop, please. I don’t want this.”_ _ _ _

____“You do, you just need time to adjust.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____He backed off, only to come back full force next time he saw her. He started hugging her more, slipping his knee between her legs, letting his hands rest lower and lower and-_ _ _ _

____And then she stopped it. She grabbed the hand on her lower back, slipping the ring off as he tried to kiss her. And it was Adrien, Adrien who had made her feel so _wrong _when he made Marinette feel safe. She felt conflicted and guilty and also satisfied. She wanted to feel horrible, did feel horrible- but she was also comforted.___ _ _ _

______Once he got over the shock, he had exploded. He started to cry, asking why she would betray him like that, why she would deny their love for each other, their tension, their destiny._ _ _ _ _ _

______She had backed off, unable to speak with how her eyes burned and her throat closed up. She had left him there, crying to Tikki as Plagg sat silently. But he did not scold her or blame her. And somehow it didn't feel real, none of it felt real._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______"It's not your fault, Bug."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Silence._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Marinette, please. He was hurting you and harassing you and he tried to-" Plagg swallowed shakily, hating everything that got them to this point. "Marinette I'm so sorry."_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______But it didn’t make her feel much better, clutching the Ring of Destruction in her palm. She let it dig into her skin there, feeling heavy and exhausted. She wrapped her arms around herself, feeling vile and guilty and _dirty. _____ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She felt used._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________But he had never actually done that, never actually touched her bare skin. So she felt that she was overreacting, after all, she had not fought him off. She had just stood there, she had told him to stop, but only after so long._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Marinette felt broken._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
